Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-220130 (PTL 1) discloses a vehicular power system in which a power storage unit such as a secondary battery or an electric double layer capacitor is chargeable from a power source outside a vehicle. The vehicular power system includes conductive charging means charging the power storage unit by supplying and receiving electric power with the power system being electrically connected to the power source outside the vehicle (i.e., contact charging), inductive charging means charging the power storage unit by supplying and receiving electric power with the power system being magnetically coupled to the power source outside the vehicle (i.e., non-contact charging), and a charging control device selecting one of the conductive charging means and the inductive charging means.
According to the vehicular power system, since the power storage unit can be charged by selecting the contact charging using the conductive charging means or the non-contact charging using the inductive charging means, an area in which the power storage unit is chargeable can be expanded (see PTL 1).